


Hold my hand

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt





	Hold my hand

Centauri Prime was ash and smoke. But inside the palace, where all the windows were shut, the splendor had not diminished. In the dining hall the table was set with mouthwatering dishes and the finest tablecloth. 

The emperor was not eating. 

Londo was resting his head on the table beside the bottle that he was still holding firmly onto. G'Kar had finished his meal and was debating whether he should aid the emperor or leave him there so that he could wake up in the morning with an aching neck attached to an even more aching head. That complaint could be countered with a cold, ‘How terrible for you, Mollari. I have the luxury of living in your prison cell, so I would know nothing about the turmoil you are experiencing.’ 

But G'Kar had grown soft over the years, and seeing the heart of the planet in such a pitiful state made him rise, walk over to him and gently pick him up. The Centauri grunted and leaned heavily against him. Heavily was not correct. Despite the looks of it, Londo had lost weight. G'Kar was already quite strong and had once (in the aftermath of a drug intake, no less) carried an unconscious Mollari to Med-lab. Now he could have carried on his back or in his arms through the entire palace without getting the least bit weary. There was nothing in the man now besides alcohol and thinly veiled warnings. 

“I thought you could hold your liquor.” He commented dryly, ignoring that Mollari had emptied not one, but two bottles during the meal. Londo’s nose pressed against his cheek and tried to laugh. “I can hold my liquor just fine. I just rested my eyes.” G'Kar started walking against the door while Londo took a few uncoordinated steps beside him. The Narn wondered if he should pick him up and carry him 'bridal style’ as the humans called it, to his room. Though Mollari was dressed in the color for the occasion, it would most likely look disrespectful, not matter how good the intention was. 

The guards outside pointed their guns against them when they emerged from the room. “I’m assisting your emperor. Move.” The two left without any other protest than a quick glance. They had done so more often recently. Whether he was drunk and weaker than a kitten or perfectly sober and terrifying, they feared their emperor. “Yes, shoo!” Londo yelled gleefully as their steps grew fainter down the hallway.

Once in the room, he dropped Londo on the bed and helped him off with his shoes. He started humming something G'Kar for a moment thought he recognized, but as he started singing it, he became uncertain. He fluffed the pillows for him and stood up, ready to leave. But then, Londo held his arms up to him, grasping his overarm, like he had done that time after the bombings and right before his inauguration. He pulled himself upwards and pressed his lips first against his cheeks and then his mouth. He tasted strongly of brivari and nothing else. “Stay?” He took his arms and set him down. “I’m not allowed.” A look that was akin to that of a child who had been denied a treat graced his features, “By who’s orders?!” He slurred as he clumsily began to unbutton his vest. “Yours.” G'Kar answered, stopping his hands. Undressing in front of a commoner, and a Narn no less, was inappropriate. “Really?” His head bobbed a bit as he lay down again. “That was stupid of me." "It was and it is, but there is nothing we can do about it, if I understood you correctly.” He pulled some of the blankets up to his chest and tucked them around him, ignoring the grey shadow on his shoulder. 

“No. No, I suppose not.”

“You shouldn’t have to worry. I will be back tomorrow to bother you some more.” 

“And eat all my food.” 

“Someone has to eat it.” 

“I eat.” 

“Good night, Mollari.” 

“But I tried…” This time the grip was strong. He placed his other hand around G'Kar’s. “Tomorrow, then.” He whispered. 

When he left the chambers, his shoulders felt heavier than they had been all the time he had spent on the planet, and he found himself looking back several times as he walked away from the chamber where Mollari was sleeping all alone.


End file.
